What Could Be
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of drabbles and excerpts of stories that could become more, Installment 2: Frozen, Dumped into the freezing cold, Kagome was sure was going to die until she is saved by a beautiful blonde woman, "My name is Kagome Higurashi," She said with smile, "What's yours?" The blonde hesitated before finally answering, "I'm... Elsa."
1. Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_'Damn everything to hell.'_

Honestly, it wasn't a good thought, but it was the only thought she had at this exact moment. And maybe, just maybe, it was appropriate for the situation.

"You are a thief," The High Priest with brown hair and cold blue eyes glared down at her tied form, "Do you deny this?"

Kagome's lip curled in disgust and she didn't cower under his icy gaze like most would and instead, it only served to remind her of vague memories of _him_.

The one she used to call Onii-san.

"Yes," She finally spoke after a moment and she noticed the Pharaoh sat up a little straighter at her honest answer, "I am the thief you have been looking for all this time." She smirked with pride, rather proud she hadn't been caught for around ten years since she was six.

She didn't care if she were to be executed.

Anything to get out of this desert hell.

_'Are you happy, Midoriko?' _Kagome could only think with contempt to the woman that had come to her in her dreams since she could ever remember, _'It looks like I won't be saving anyone any time soon.'_

To save this world, she had to be reborn in a different time.

And reborn she was, as a slave to probably one of the worst slave masters of anywhere.

He had eroded her down enough that she no longer cared for anything, not even herself and the well being of others, apparently the exact opposite of what she was before.

Those memories of _those _days were vague and fuzzy, as if Midoriko didn't want her to see them fully. And for that, she thought less of the woman who made her life this hell.

"For your crimes against the Pharaoh, you will be sentenced to death," High Priest Set declared and Kagome didn't even bother to look his way and instead, stared at the Pharaoh with hateful eyes, "Immediately."

The Pharaoh stared back with curiosity clear on his face.

She was forced to stand up as High Priest Set moved closer and closer, unsheathing the dagger from his Sennen Rod to slit her throat right then and there.

"Let us hope you are reborn as something more useful to this world, thief," High Priest Set taunted and Kagome didn't flinch when the golden dagger's blade rested on the delicate skin of her throat, "Now die."

"Halt!"

Everyone froze when the Pharaoh stood up, even Kagome as they all stared at him with wide eyes, "But, my Pharaoh, she is nothing but a mere thief!" High Priest Set responded with a shout, but reluctantly backed down when the Pharaoh put up his hand in stopping motion.

"Perhaps she will be of use to us here in the palace," Pharaoh Atem said with a smirk and stared at her unrelentingly when she glared at him hatefully, "High Priestess Isis, if you would..."

She never hated anyone more than she did in her life then at this moment.

Not even Midoriko.


	2. Frozen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Frozen

* * *

It had been cold.

So, so cold that she vaguely recalled that she had fallen asleep – which she knew was a big no when the temperature was below freezing.

_'Am I dead then?'_

Sadly, it wasn't even a very frightening thought anymore since she faced death every day of her life since she had turn fifteen.

But dying of hypothermia was not an expected way for her to go.

And it was the Shikon's fault.

_'Where did it send me?' _Kagome wondered, remembering she had fallen into a mound of deep snow and then walking for hours in the frozen environment looking for any sort of shelter.

Maybe the Shikon would see the errors of its ways and send her back to where she belonged...

_'But if I'm dead, then how...?'_

Pain in her fingers shot down that thought to hell and she finally snapped her eyes open to see that she was lying in some sort of bed covered up in many blankets.

But that wasn't the strange thing.

_'Is everything made of... ice?' _Kagome marvelled at the beauty of it as she slowly sat up, making sure she was still bundled up in the blankets as she was still rather cold.

It was gorgeous.

But once she thought of it, it wasn't too strange of a sight for her.

_'A Youkai could have made this,' _She thought and widened her eyes, _'Does that mean a demon saved me – a Miko?!' _Well, it wasn't like all demons were bad, but it still was a strange thing for them to do since most disliked her kind.

The sound of footsteps had her on guard instantly.

But she wasn't expecting _her_.

Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other until both were aware of the many passing moments, "Are you okay?" The beautiful blonde woman finally asked hesitantly in a foreign language that she could somehow understand.

"I..." Kagome blinked and blinked again, unable to believe what her own senses were telling her, _'She's a... human?'_

Was that possible?

"I found you," The woman said quietly, "Freezing in the cold. I brought you here." She seemed very reluctant to even speak and Kagome could only blink dumbly again.

"I... thank you," She cleared her throat and just had to ask the question that she was burning to ask, "Did... did you make all of this?" The blonde was human, sure, but from what she could sense – she was a special sort of human.

The woman tightened her lips and quickly turned around so they weren't facing each other anymore, "You're frightened, aren't you?"

Kagome was taken back for a moment, "Not at all!" She went to reassure the woman, much to her surprise, "I think that is a wonderful ability!"

"Truly!?" The blonde turned to stare at her incredulously and took a step closer, "Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled and shed the blankets around her, "My name is Kagome Higurashi," She stated, "Can I have your name?" She asked and the blonde hesitated for a moment before finally answering.

"I'm Elsa."


End file.
